


Sorry, I Didn't want to come.

by NocturnalAzura



Series: Maybe We're Perfect [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalAzura/pseuds/NocturnalAzura
Summary: Hanamaki is always late, and he really didn't want to be here, but maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Maybe We're Perfect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055066
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Sorry, I Didn't want to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fic and the first time I've written in a long time. Please forgive any mistakes and yeah it's a little OOC.

“No way, not happening.” Hanamaki grunted.

“Oh come on!” Oikawa whined. “It’ll be fun!” 

Hanamaki narrowed his eyes at the brunette who was attempting to talk him into some weird star gazing event. Spending the night outside in the freezing cold with Oikawa and his boyfriend Iwaizumi sounded like hell on earth. 

“Makki please! Iwa-chan is bringing his friend and we can’t just leave him alone, plus ”

“He won't be alone, he’ll be with you guys. I have better things to do than sit outside with you and your Iwa-chan.” Interrupted Hanamaki, looking down to his forgotten computer. “I have a paper due in two days, I don’t have time to keep some random guy company.” 

Oikawa huffed and sunk down into his chair with a pout. Having known Oikawa for 3 years and rooming with him for one of those years, he should have known that wasn't the end. He was never one to give up this easily. Thinking the subject had been dealt with, Makki went back to his journalism paper, while his friend continued to pout. 

“I’ll buy you cream puffs!” Oikawa suddenly exclaimed.

“Oikawa I said no. now drop it.”

“Cream puffs, and dinner!”

“For the love of god Tooru, I said no please I have to finish this paper.” 

“Makki come on I think you’ll really like him and we both know I won’t stop until you give in!”

Slamming his head into his hands with a loud sigh Hanamaki finally mumbled out a defeated “Fine whatever just shut up.”

With a loud cheer of “ You won’t regret this Makki!” Oikawa basically pranced out of the small study area of the university library. The only regret Hanamaki really had was talking to his annoying roommate his first year of university. Finally looking back up he started typing once again. He was roughly a quarter of the way through on his paper and now he was down a night to work on it. 

  
  


With a sad huff he stood up and headed to the small coffee stand to retrieve fuel for his soon to be all night stressfest. Grabbing the largest coffee available and blueberry muffin he headed back to his table. 

\---------------------------------

The sound of a screaming alarm clock startled him awake. Rolling over to grab his phone and shut the alarm off he quickly glances at the time. Groaning at the all to bright screen displaying 8:45 a.m. that seemingly mocks him, he ungracefully rolls out of bed. Stretching himself out, he grabs and throws on his cafe uniform before running out the door.

The bell above the door of the Seijoh Cafe chimes as Hanamaki walks through 5 minutes into his shift. Head down he speed walks to the back, to hopefully clock in unnoticed. Of course he just isn’t that lucky. Before he has a chance to clock in an all to fake smile appears in front of him. 

“Hanamaki! You’re late” Yahaba chirps. “Again.” 

“Oh really? I wasn’t aware.” Grumbled Hanamaki. “I can’t clock in with your face in the way Yahaba.”

“Leave him alone Yahaba, he looks like he hasn’t slept in years.” called Iwaizumi.

Screwing up his face Yahaba huffed and walked back to front, leaving Makki to clock in and finally start his shift. Looking around the small kitchen area his eyes landed on Iwaizumi leaning against the wall. 

“Your boyfriend is a menace.” Hanamaki stated.

Iwaizumi let out a soft hum of agreement. “What finally gave it away?” he said with a raised eyebrow.

“He wouldn’t shut up about that stupid star gazing thing until I agreed to go with.” Makki hissed.

“I have a paper due tomorrow and I had to stay up all night to finish it so that I can go hang out with you idiots and some random guy.”

“He’s not random, we took some of the same gen ed stuff our first year, Tooru things you guys will get along, that’s why he wanted you idiots to come.”

Suddenly straightening up Makki turned to fully face Iwaizumi. “What do you mean he wanted us to come? Fuck Hajime don’t tell me this is a set up.”

“Tooru thought you could use a little help and Mattsun is single and you guys have the same sense of humour. Plus like you said he’s a menace and I didn’t feel like having him sulk around the apartment until I caved.”

“You traitor, I can’t…” before he could finish his accusation Yahaba was yelling from the front of the cafe. “ Hanamaki I just seated you with two tables!!” 

Huffing Makki headed out to the dining area to assist his tables. “You’re a demon just like Oikawa.” Hanamaki sneered at Yahaba who simply gave a cheshire cat grin.

  
  


Trudging through his shift of smiling old ladies talking about how handsome he is, and the constant question of is your hair really that wonderful strawberry blond color? The brief thought of pouring boiling hot coffee on himself crossed his mind more than once. The rather small amount of tips he acquired throughout his shift didn’t compare to the struggle of small talk. 

Finally there was an end to his misery as the end of his shift neared. The moment the waiter Kunimi appeared Hanamaki finished up with his final table and dashed to the back to clock out. At the same moment he was clocking out Iwaizumi appeared behind him to clock out as well. 

“What’d you do to piss off Yahaba? He gave you every table of poor tipping old ladies today.”

“I’m sure the fact that I showed up 5 minutes late and set his perfect seating order off slightly really did it this time.”

“You know it takes you like 25 minutes to get here most days you’re the dumb ass that doesn’t get up with enough time to get here before your shift starts.” Iwaizumi laughed.

  
“Shut up Mister I get up at the ass crack of dawn to work out.” Makki mocked back. 

“Whatever, meet us at the park at 9 or we’ll all have to listen to Tooru whine about not getting a good spot.”

“You’re dating the space nerd, I just got stuck with him.” Hanamaki stated throwing his apron on a hook and heading out of the door. 

Taking advantage of the few hours he had free before he had to meet his friends and apparently his blind date he collapsed on his couch to nap.

\-----------------------

The constant buzzing of his phone woke him up and with an annoyed grumble Makki flung his hand out slapping around in an attempt to find the offending device. Once it was found he wasn’t the least bit surprised to find a multitude of messages from Oikawa.

  
  


**Space Demon:** Makki!!!!! 

Hello!!??!?! 

Makki. Makki. You should be getting ready!!!!

The only reason you should have for not answering is you getting ready.

Hanamaki Takahiro I swear if you are sleeping I will have Iwa-Chan hurt you

**To Space Demon:** How ready do I have to go fucking star gazing 

**Space Demon:** Makki…. This isn’t just stargazing, this is you meeting a guy.

**To Space Demon:** I never said I wanted you to set me up with some guy.

**Space Demon:** You didn’t have to say it. The amazing Oikawa Tooru always knows ;)

**To Space Demon Handler:** I’m going to kill your boyfriend 

**Space Demon:** Wear nice jeans and a clean shirt. Also don’t just throw on a pullover, wear a nice jacket.

**Space Demon Handler:** You’ll live

**Space Demon:** Makki >:| DECENT CLEAN CLOTHES

**To Space Demon:** FINE.

  
  


Standing up and throwing his phone onto the couch and heading to the bathroom to get ready. One shower, clean jeans and a shirt that will surely piss off Oikawa he was out the door and on his way and should show up a perfect 5 minutes late. Strolling down the pathway to the park gates Hanamaki eyes land a rather disgruntled looking Oikawa. 

“You’re late, how are you late! Iwa told you to get here at 9! Not 9:06, 9.” Oikawa squawked at him.

“I’m always late. Why is everyone surprised when I’m late? Jeez Oikawa I don’t even want to be here.”

“It’s a bad first impression Makki! Mattsun could be your soul mate and now his first impression of you will forever be your tardiness.” Oikawa rambled. “Plus I went through all this trouble to convince him to co.”

“CONVINCE HIM?” Interrupted Hanamaki. “What do you mean by convince Oikawa, does that mean he didn’t want to come either? Jesus, what did you tell this guy huh?”

“I.. I just said I had a friend I thought he would like and..” Oikawa stammered. “I just thought you know maybe if Mattsun knew you hadn’t been out in a while he’d be more willing to come.”

“So basically not only are you forcing me and this Mattsun guy to come out here, you also made me sound like some sad lonely guy who can’t get a date without his friend begging someone to go out with him?”

“I just thought that you two would be good together and that maybe you would like each other.” Oikawa whispered clearly regretting his decisions.

Taking deep breaths, Hanamaki glared at Oikawa who was nervously playing with his hands. For once in the three years that he's known him he can see a small amount of genuine guilt written across his face. Dragging his hands through his hair and over his face, Hanamaki let out a sigh.

“You know what, whatever it doesn’t matter lets get this over with.” 

Oikawa peeked up at through his eyelashes. “Really? You’re not just going to leave”

“You had this guy come out here and while I am so pissed with you right now I might as well meet him.” Oikawa visibly perked up at this. “But! Don’t you dare think that this is ok or that this is some kind of double date. I’m only here because you’re my friend and I will never let you live this down.”

Before Oikawa can say anything, Iwaizumi's voice cuts through the night.

“Hey Shittykawa what the hell is taking you two so long?” He questioned walking over to the others. 

“Iwa-Chan! Mattsun! Sorry we started talking and lost track of time.” Oikawa Chirped. “Makki this is Mattsun! Mattsun this is Makki!”

Hanamaki finally glanced over to the man standing next to Iwaizumi. Letting his eyes drift over the tall and frankly rather gorgeous man in front of him he sucked in a harsh breath. Maybe he could forgive Oikawa just this once. 

“Matsukawa Issei.” introduced the man.

“Hanamaki Takahiro.” stated Hanamaki offering a small nod of his head.

“So did you two find a good spot?” Questioned Oikawa.

“Yeah now come on before someone moves our shit and takes it.” Iwaizumi grumbled at his boyfriend.

Glancing over at Matsukawa again Hanamaki took a second to take him in as they walked through the dimly lit path of the park. He had dark curls with a simple undercut, with a seemingly permanent lazy expression on his face. Before he knew it they had branched off the path to a darker area of the park where a small lantern lit a large blanket and telescope waiting to be set up sat.

Oikawa immediately prances over to the telescope and begins setting it up in the spot he deems perfect. Iwaizumi watches and soon follows after him with a small fond smile. Choosing to avoid the disgustingly sweet display Hanamaki chooses to plop himself down on the blanket and stare up at the star filled sky. 

“So how do you know Iwa and space freak?” Questioned Mattsun.

“Hmm? Oh space freak was my roommate our first year.” Hanamaki said, glancing over at him. “Iwa said you guys had some of the same classes? You interested in Sport medicine stuff too?”

“Nah we got stuck in all the basic stuff one year, started going to the same gym and the rest is history. I’m an art major actually.”

With a small nod Hanamaki looked back over to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, still messing with the telescope. 

“Alright, so I have to ask. After everything Oikawa told you about me, making me seem like some sad sack of shit who can’t get a date, why’d you agree to come?” 

Matsukawa glanced over at him and snickered. “Honestly?”

“Yeah honestly.”

“Well after Oikawa every so gracefully talked you up to me I said no once again and left. The next day Iwaizumi told me that I should really think about it, and told me some more about you.” 

“And that did it?” Asked Hanamaki.

Quickly looking anywhere but Hanamaki Matsukawa quietly stuttered out a reply Makki was not expecting.

“I agreed when Iwaizumi showed me a picture of you.”

“Excuse me?” Hanamaki snorted. “He showed you a picture and suddenly you just had to meet me?”

“Ehehe um yeah? Kind of.” Matsukawa said scratching the back of his neck. “He said some good things about you. Said we have the same sense of humor, like the same stupid memes and shit, but then he showed me this picture and I thought Damn he’s cute and single might aswell see what happens.”

“Same sense of humor huh. So I’m guessing no one told you that I wasn’t originally told that this was a date then?”

“What do you mean no one told you? He told me that you wanted him to set you up, enter me.”

“Nope I didn’t realize it was a date until Iwa told me today at work. Which is why I wore this.” Hanamaki stated, unzipping his jacket to reveal his “Sorry I’m Late I didn’t want to come” Shirt.

“No fucking way. I have that shirt at home.” Matsukawa laughed. “ I considered wearing it but figured I’d get whined at.”

“Space freak doesn’t know I’m wearing it yet.” smirked Hanamaki.

“Please tell me I get to see his reaction. He’s going to flip.” 

“I think that can be arranged.” Hanamaki grinned. Turning his head towards the other two he called out all too happily. “Yo Oikawa! Did you guys bring snacks or are we starving to death?” 

Looking up Oikawa nodded and stood up and walked over towards the bag thrown off to the side.

“Yeah I grabbed some onigiri and sweets for us to snack on. There’s also…. Makki what are you wearing?” Oikawa questions as he walks closer to them. “Please tell me that you are not wearing that.”

“You said to wear a clean shirt? This was clean.” said Hanamaki with a sly grin spreading across his face.

Oikawa let you a horrified squawk. “You know that’s not what I meant! I meant to dress like a decent person! Like you want to be here. Not a shirt that literally says how much you don’t want to be here. IWA-CHAN!!!! Look what Makki’s wearing!”

“I don’t care. He’s a big boy and he can dress himself.”

“But Iwa-Chan he’s wearing that terrible I don’t want to be here shirt!”

“I don’t see the problem. I own the same one.” Mattsun said with a sly smirk. He quickly glazed over to Hanamaki raising a brow as if to ask him to play along. Hanamaki let a cheshire cat grin take over his face as they made eye contact clearly thinking the same thing.

Oikawa's eyes open almost comically wide as he stares at Matsukawa. Soon he’s opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

“Close your mouth Shittykawa you’ll catch bugs.” Iwa says walking over.

“ It’s rather rude to insult someone's fashion sense Tooru.” Sang Takahiro “I’m sure Mattsun here is rather offended that you think this shirt we both seem to like is terrible.”

“I really am hurt. I mean that’s my favorite shirt and you think it’s terrible.” Mattsun pouted and leaned towards Hanamaki who instantly opened his arms welcoming the man into them. Hanamaki gave Oikawa a disapproving glare and he gently pat Mattsun on the head.

Groaning Iwaizumi threw himself down onto the blanket covering his eyes with an arm. He pointed an accusatory finger up towards Oikawa and peeked out from under his arm.

“You did this. You did this and we should have seen this coming. I shouldn’t have agreed and I really shouldn’t have shown him his picture.” 

“How, how did I not see this coming?” stammered Oikawa. “Iwa-chan why did you not see this coming? This was a terrible idea.” 

Resting his head on top of Mattsun Hanamaki laughed. “Oh yeah this could possibly be the worst thing you’ve ever done.”

“I think I might be hearing wedding bells. Makki do you hear them?”

“I believe I do Mattsun.”

“I’m going back over there because I cannot deal with this. This is your doing, you deal with it Tooru.” Iwa grumbled as he walked back over to the telescope. Oikawa continued to stare at the two men sitting together with a minorly flabbergasted expression.

“No. This is not happening, I take all of this back. Neither one of you wanted to be here, so just leave and pretend you never met.”

“Hey we could be soulmates and here you are introducing us and then trying to tear us apart.”

“You know what you’re right. You two can do whatever you want just stay very far away from me.” Oikawa said, slowly backing away before turning and jogging towards Iwaizumi.

The second Oikawa turned around to run away. The two on the floor burst into laughter, falling into each other completely. The two slowly started to calm down simply breathing hard as they leaned into one another to regain composure. Maybe it’s a good thing they came out tonight. This could lead to a lot of Oikawa torturing fun for both of them. Hanamaki gently collapsed back onto the blanket while Mattsun held himself up with one arm still lightly snickering. 

“So if we have to stay far far away from him does that mean that we can leave?” Matsukawa finally questioned.

“Huh? Oh uhm yeah probably. They’re pretty caught up in each other they probably won’t even notice if we leave.” Makki said staring up at the sky.

Matsukawa stood up and stretched himself out before offering a hand to help Hanamaki up. Glancing up towards him Makki graciously accepted the offer and Matsukawa helped him up. Dusting himself off he shot Iwa a text letting him know they were heading out. 

Nodding towards Mattsun they headed back towards the path leading to the front of the park. The few minute walk was silent except for the sound of crunching leaves and distant chatter of space finatics in the background. As the gates came into view Makki couldn’t help but kind of want to spend a little more time with Mattsun. Maybe Oikawa was right and they really could have something one day. Once they made it to the lit up gates of the park they turned to one another to offer goodbyes and turned in opposite directions to head home. 

Quickly spinning around Makki couldn’t help but call out to Mattsun who immediately turned around and wandered back towards him.

“I know neither of us really wanted to come out and meet someone tonight but uhm do you think maybe you’d want to go grab something to eat?” Makki asked, suddenly feeling rather shy. “I mean we don’t have to go tonight or at all if you don’t want…”

“There’s a 24 hour ramen shop down the street.” 

Makki’s head immediately snaps up towards Matsukawa with a grin. “That sounds great lead the way”

The two settled into a quiet corner of the ramen shop and immediately ordered drinks and their food. They quietly started getting to know each other, asking all the stupid random questons you ask when you first meet someone then bursting out laughing when they realize that they both hate small talk.

“Ok ok.” Hanamaki said giggling. “So you said art major right? What’s your poison?”

“Pfft my poison? Who calls it that but I’m mainly a painter. I can sketch and all the other crap but painting is fun for me.” 

“How many people have asked you to paint them like one of your french girls?”

“At least 5 people this semester.” Mattsun said with a grin. “I don’t get to many stupid quesitons about my art or about me drawing people anymore.”

Soon two steaming bowls of ramen were placed in front of them and the conversation stopped while they ate. The easy silence was broken by Hanamaki’s phone buzzing in the corner.

“It’s from Oiks.” Makki laughed. “He wants to know if I’m going to kill him for setting me up on the worst blind date ever.”

“This is still the worst blind date? I thought it was going pretty well now that we both want to be here.”

“His words not mine. We have two options here. Option 1. We let him think that this was terrible and we hate him for it. Option 2. I send him a picture of you or us and let the absolute fear of us getting along wash over him. You pick.”

“Mmm I feel like a picture of us with me kissing your cheek should really push fear into him.”

“I think I’m in love with you.” Hanamaki said with a dreamy smile and laugh. “Alright come here and make it look good.”

Without another word Matsukawa switched sides and threw an arm over Hanamaki’s shoulders. Hanamaki pulled up his front facing camera and waited for Mattsun to lean over. Once he leaned over Makki snapped a picture of the two of them and showed it to the other man.

“I think that’ll do. We look just cute enough to terrify him.” 

Nodding in agreement Hanamaki immediately sent the picture and waited for the reply which eventually came in the form of a horrified screeching voice message.

“Is his fucking contact name Space Demon?” Mattsun Laughed out.

“Hell yeah it is. Iwa’s is Space Demon Handler. I had to keep with the theme.” 

Mattsun switched back to his side of the table and the two went back to eating. Occasionally laughing at something the other one said and falling into rather comfortable moments of silence. It was kind of surprising how easily they seemed to be getting along, maybe Oikawa and Iwaizumi were onto something here. Finally they finished eating and paid their bills and walked back out into the night. 

“So is this where we part ways or can I maybe walk you home?” Mattsun questioned with a small tilt of his head.

“I think I could deal with you walking me home.” Grinned Hanamaki.

“Alright, lead my dear Makki.”

Makki smiled and turned in the direction of his apartment looking back only to catch Matsukawa mildly checking him out as they started to walk.

“Like what you see? Maybe one day I’ll let you paint me.”

“I could definitely get us some body paint when that day comes.”

“Excuse me sir I am pure sweet little angel how dare you say such things to me.” Makki said in mock disgust. Mattsun quirked an amused eyebrow at him.

“Fine, you got me. I haven’t been pure a day in my life. Paint me all you want art boy.” 

Quickly their steps fell into sync and they were on their way. Questioning one another on movies, shows and manga the other was into. Before they knew it their happy get to know each other conversation turned into the light mocking of Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Ok but I don’t get how he puts up with it! All he ever wants to watch is alien movies. No one but Oikawa Tooru likes aliens that much.” Hanamaki screeched.

“I’m pretty sure that it works both ways. Iwaizumi is pretty obsessed with Godzilla. Plus I think it helps that they’re pretty obsessed with each other.” 

“Ugh it’s gross. One moment it’s “Shut up Shittykawa no one cares,” then it turns to “Tooru babe do you want something to eat” at least Oikawa is a constant.”

“If you mean constant fountain of disgusting pda then yes he is a constant.” Snorts Mattsun as they stop walking.

“This is my place.” Makki said, tilting his head towards the building next to them. 

“Wow you live in this entire building? You don’t just have one little apartment with your own front door like the rest of us college students?”

“Ah you’re really keeping to the walking me to my front door thing, alright come on, I’m on the second floor.” Nodding Matsukawa followed him through the building and up the stairs. 

“So this is my door.” 

“It seems like a very nice door.”

“I’m rather fond of it myself.” 

“So will I ever get to see your door again? Because it really is a fantastic door.”

“Well if you give me your phone I can give you my number and we can arrange a second door viewing for you.” Makki beamed holding out his hand. Mattsun smiled as he pulled it out of his pocket and dropped it into his hand. Watching as Makki typed in his name and number before giving it back.

“Well now that I have that done and over with I have one final question.” Smirked Mattsun.

“Shoot painter boy.”

“Do I get a kiss at the end of the worst blind date turned good?”

“I think it would be rude not to.”

With that Matsukawa gently placed a hand on Hanamaki’s cheek and pulled him letting their lips melt together. They let their lips move in perfect sync, slow and peaceful. Pulling apart, Hanamaki let his eyes flutter open as Mattsun rested his forehead against his. 

“Damn, I’ve never been so grateful for Oikawa's whiny ass.” Hanamaki breathed out.

Chuckling Matsukawa pulled back letting his hand drop from its place against Makki’s cheek. 

“I know what you mean.” He said stepping back. “But for now I think this is the point where I leave you, the pure sweet angel alone instead of tainting your innocence. That’s more of a second or third date kind of activity.”

“Good night Matsukawa.”

“Night Hanamaki.” 

With that Hanamaki unlocked his door and stepped inside as Matsukawa turned and walked back down the hall towards the staircase. Closing the door behind him Makki pressed his forehead to the door with a pleased smile. Turning around and wandering to his bedroom he threw himself on the bed and pulled out his phone. 

**To Space Demon:** Consider yourself lucky this time. You still owe me cream puffs and dinner.

**Unknown Number:** Let me know when we can set up that second door viewing.

**To Mattsun:** Well my door and I are free this weekend.

**Mattsun** : So I’ll head over there at 6 for the viewing?

**To Mattsun:** Sounds perfect, the door and I will be ready.

**Space Demon:** Told you you wouldn’t regret it :p

Yeah maybe he really wouldn’t regret it.

\------------  **One Year Later** \----------

“Hiro, remind me why we agreed to do this?” 

“Because no one wants to listen to Oikawa cry.” Makki called from the bathroom.

The soft sound of feet shuffling towards the bathroom drew Hanamaki’s eyes away from his reflection and towards the door. Just as he looked over Matsukawa appeared in the doorway already dressed and ready to go. 

“Shouldn’t you be ready by now we’re gonna be late.” Mattsun said wrapping his arms around Makki’s middle. 

“And ruin my perfect reputation of always being late?” Makki gasped. “We’ve been together an entire year and you know nothing about me. I’m hurt. I’m really truly hurt Issei.”

“You’re almost as big of a drama queen as Oikawa.” 

“You take that back right now.” 

“Mmmm, fine but only because I love you.” He said kissing Makki on the cheek and walking into the living room.

Makki finished getting ready in the bathroom and headed towards the bedroom to get changed. Shuffling around he pulled on a clean set of black jeans and began the process of finding a shirt. Clawing through all the shirts in the closet he came across the perfect one and threw it on and once again started digging through the closet to find it’s matching partner. Once he found it he stood up, smiled and walked out to the living room and threw the shirt at Mattsun.

“Put this on loser.”

“I’m already dressed.” Mattsun stated as he looked down at the shirt, looking up at Makki he smiled and peeled off his shirt and put the new one on. “You good sir are no angel, you are pure devil. I love it.”

Swiftly kissing Makki they grabbed their things and headed out the door towards the park. The quick 10 minute walk was filled with laughter and quick kisses. Reaching the park they noticed Iwaizumi pacing around the entrance. 

“What the hell took you guys so long? You’re like 15 minutes late. I know Makki is always late but Mattsun you’re usually not this late.”

“Shit happens.” Grunted Mattsun.

Makki simply grinned as they followed Iwa through the park towards the spot he and Oikawa had picked out. Just like before a blanket, lanter and telescope were scattered around the small area. Oikawa sat on the blanket fiddling with the telescope not noticing the others approaching.

“Hey loser.”

“Space Demon good to see you.”

“You know I’ve never regretted anything more than setting you two up.” Oikawa muttered, not bothering to look up yet causing Iwa to let out a snort of laughter.

“You just hate that we both make fun of you together now.”

“No, no my dear sweet Hiro I think he hates that we are now the cuter couple.” 

Oikawa’s head immediately shot up with a loud gasp. “How dare you two think you are the cuter…. Are you guys fucking serious?”

“What?” Makki asked, faking innocence.

“ Those shirts. I hate those stupid shirts.” Oikawa snarled, glaring at the matching “Sorry I'm late, I didn’t want to come shirts.”

“Hey that's rude, these are our favorite shirts, plus once again we didn’t want to come.”

“Pfft whatever, you guys are grateful I set you up last year.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, shut up we’re here again aren’t we.” Makki said relaxing into Mattsun’s side.

Leaning down, Mattsun placed a soft kiss on Makki's temple and settled against him. Looking up at each other with soft smiles they really could admit that they were grateful for Oikawa’s annoying meddling. However they could also admit that neither one of them ever wanted to come to this stupid stargazing event again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
